


I Will Love You Til The End Of Time

by YamiAki96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love, M/M, Time Travel, Weeping Angels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@impalatic requested: MEET VIA TIME TRAVEL / LIVE IN DIFFERENT TIME ERAS</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Love You Til The End Of Time

The house was huge. Dean let out a low whistle as they parked outside of the fence. The Victorian house that towered over them was the Winchester’s latest case. Almost fifteen people had gone missing after entering the house.

“No wonder people have gone missing,” Dean said. “Look at this place.”

“The police have searched the property, Dean. No bodies, no trace that they were even there.”

“Well, come on, then,” Dean said, checking his gun. “Let’s kill this bitch.”

After breaking the door down, Dean and Sam split up. Sam took the upstairs and Dean took the ground floor. The house was a mess, covered in beer cans and trash and spray paint, left behind by teenagers that went there to party. He held his gone up when he saw a shape through the window. He lowered it when he saw that it was only a statue.

He continued his search, but nothing turned up inside.

“Sam, I’m gonna check the yard!” He called.

“Okay.”

He opened the door and stepped out into the cool night air that surrounded the garden. More statues were planted there, hiding their faces in their hands.

The grass and stones slick with the rain that fell earlier that day, so he had to move carefully.

There was a sound of crunching leaves behind him and Dean turned.

No one was there. Just the statues. Dean shook his head and continued his search. He heard the noise again a few minutes later and spun around. He was face to face with a statue. It had a vicious face, angry eyes and jagged teeth.

“What the hell!” Dean backed away and it didn’t move. He turned to run and a hard hand closed around his arm.

His vision went dark.

**~*~**

When he woke, the hand was still there. He struck out, trying to damage the statue. His fist found skin instead.

“Ow!” The hand let go and Dean sat up. A man in a white shirt and brown pants sat nearby, rubbing his cheek.

“Sorry,” Dean said. “I thought you were….”

Dean’s voice trailed off as he looked around. The house was gone. It was day time. He was in a open field near a river.

“Where am I?” He demanded, jumping up. “Who are you?”

“My name is Castiel,” The man said. “You landed in my field.”

“Landed?” Castiel nodded.

“You fell from the sky.” He tilted his head. “Are an angel?”

“What? No. Look, can I use your phone? My brother will pick me up.”

“What is a phone?”

“A telephone?”

“I am sorry. I do not understand.” Dean let out a sigh of frustration and pulled his phone from his pocket. The screen had cracked from his landing, but it turned on. “No service.”

“What is that?”

“A cell phone.”

“What does it do?”

“Dude, seriously?” Dean asked. “What century are you from?”

“The nineteenth.”

“What?” Dean grabbed his shoulders. “What year is it?”

“1813,” Castiel answered. “You are hurting me.”

Dean released him with a mumbled apology. What the hell happened? The guy had to be lying. Sam would show up anytime to find him.

“Would you like a place to stay for the night?” Castiel asked. “It will be dark soon. There are wild animals. I can take you to the village tomorrow, if you would like.”

Dean looked around. There was nothing but vacant land for miles. He studied Castiel next. He was smaller than Dean, thin, but he had some muscle on him. Dean could probably take him if he needed to.

“Sure. Thanks.” Castiel nodded.

“This way.” He lead Dean to a small stone cottage a little ways into the woods. It was one room, but it was nice. He told Castiel his name along the way.

“So, what do you do, Cas?”

“Cas?”

“Yeah. What are doing way out here in the middle of no where?” Castiel looked taken aback, but answered anyway.

“I left the village on my sixteenth birthday. I built this house and I have lived here ever since.”

“By yourself?”

“I have visitors occasionally.”

“Huh. How do you survive?” Castiel tilted his head.

“I collect honey and exchange it for the things I require. You ask a lot of questions.”

“Sorry.”

“No, I don’t mind. Most of my guest….keep to themselves.” Dean didn’t respond. He looked around the room instead.

The table where they sat, a small bed, a fireplace. A pot was over the fire now, whatever Cas was going to eat for dinner cooking inside.

“What do you do, Dean?”

“I’m a hunter.”

“Oh.” Castiel bit his lip for a moment. “Where are you from?”

“What do you mean?”

“You fell from the sky,” Castiel said. “You seemed confused what I told you the year. That leads me to believe that you are not from here.” Dean thought for a moment, but he figured that Castiel wasn’t the type to let things go.

“I’m from 2014,” He said.

“One hundred years from now?”

“Yeah.” Castiel tilted his head again. Dean thought that it was kind of cute, then he pushed the thought away.

“How did you get here?” Dean shrugged.

“I’m not really sure. Me and my brother, we were hunting in this old house-”

“You hunt indoors in the future? That sounds unsafe?”

“What? No. We don’t- I don’t hunt animals.”

“Then what do you hunt?” Dean sighed. He already told the guy about time travel, may as well spill all the beans.

“Ghosts.”

“Ghosts?”

“Yeah. And monsters and demons and all the other things that go bump in the night.” Castiel nodded. “Anyway, we were hunting in this old house because a lot of people had been going missing. We split up, he went up stairs, I took the down. I went outside to look around and there were these statues. And they moved. One grabbed me and the next thing I knew, I was in your field.” Dean meet his eyes. “You think I’m crazy?”

“No,” Castiel said. He stood and went to the fire place. He began separating what was inside into two bowls. “What happened to your brother?”

“I don’t know,” Dean said. “Hell, he probably got nabbed, too. Thanks.” Castiel handed him a bowl of what he guessed was soup. There didn’t appear to be any spoons so he tipped it up. It was delicious.

“What is this?”

“Potatoes, carrots, and celery cooked with thin gravy.”

“It’s awesome.”

“Is that good?”

“Yeah,” Dean smiled. “It’s good.”

“Then thank you.”

They ate in silence, mainly because Dean didn’t want to come up for air. He felt bad when Castiel offered what was left in the pot, but when he tried to turn him down, the other man insisted.

“I don’t eat much,” He said. “It would just go to waste.”

“Thank you. For all of this.”

“Of course.”

Castiel cleaned up while Dean finished eating.

“You can have my bed, if you would like,” He offered. Dean shook his head.

“I couldn’t do that.”

“No, I  insist. It is unkind to make your guest sleep on the ground.”

“Cas, you already gave me your food. Sleep in your bed.” The man bit his lip again. He turned and opened a little door on the far side of the room. There were a few blankets stacked inside. Castiel spread them across the floor into a pallet in front of the fire.

“Is that enough?”

“Yeah, Cas. It’s fine. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Castiel brought in a bucket of water and cleaned his face with it. He asked Dean to turn away while he washed the rest of his body. He dumped the water and brought in more. Dean wondered how much (or how little) he had. Castiel averted his eyes as Dean cleaned himself, then poured that out, too.

They settled in their respective sleep spaces and said good night.

**~*~**

Dean woke the next morning to a delicious smell. He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Castiel was hovering by the fire, holding a plate. Dean watched as he reached into the fire place and quickly pulled a biscuit from the rack there. He hissed, shook his hand out, then did it again. When there were four biscuits on the plate, he turned towards Dean.

“Good morning.”

“Mornin’.”

“I made biscuits,” Castiel said. “I have honey for them.”

“It’s not light outside yet.” Castiel nodded.

“The village is miles away. We need to leave early. Come and eat.”

Castiel hadn’t been lying. It was almost midday and they still weren’t at the village. Dean leaned against a tree when they stopped to take a break.

“Why’d you move so far away?” Dean asked. Castiel shrugged.

“I do not care for large crowds. Most people do not care for my company.”

Dean huffed out a laughed and stretched his arms over his head. He turned his head to crack his neck and he saw it. Towering in a nearby field was the Victorian house he’d disappeared from.

“Cas, I need to get into that house.” Castiel looked and shook his head.

“That house has been ready for fall since I was child. It is too dangerous.”

“No, that’s the house I disappeared from. I need to get in.” Castiel sighed.

“I will show you how to get there and continue on to the village,” He said. Dean nodded.

“Cool. I’ll see you back at your cottage.”

They walked a while longer. Castiel pointed out a path that he said you take Dean to the house. Dean watched as he continued he trek to the village that he ran away from. He wondered again why Castiel moved so far away, but shrugged it off and made his way up to the house.

It looked more run down than it did when he and Sam arrived. Someone must have fixed it up.

He moved carefully as he went inside. The only idea he had was to write a note and hope he could figure out a way for Sam to find it. If the statues hadn’t gotten him, too, that is.

After a quick look around, Dean figured that the best place to hide the note was on one of the staircase decorations. He thought that they looked like the same ones from 2014, he just hoped Sam found it.

He wrote a brief note telling Sam what had happened and to stay away from the statues and where he was. He just hoped that he somehow figured out how to get home. He carved Sam’s initials into the wood and left.

When he got back to Castiel cottage, he looked for something to do. His firewood pile was looking low and Dean figured he could bring some water up from the nearby creek. He did that first so he would have some if he got thirsty and started chopping the wood with an axe he found leaning against the back of the house.

He had two fair sized piles stacked up and was working on the third when he saw Castiel making his way over the hill. His cart, which had been full of honey when they left, now had vegetables and other things. Dean wondered how he kept them from going bad.

“What’s this?” Castiel asked, looking at what Dean had done.

“I needed something to do. This way you’re set for a while. No cold nights.”

“Thank you, Dean.” The way Castiel said it made it sound like no one had ever done anything nice for him.

“No problem. I need to pull my weight, right? Let me help you with that stuff.”

**~*~**

Time went by quickly. Before Dean knew it it was spring and there had been no word from Sam.

He and Castiel got along great. They went to the village twice a week to trade honey for groceries, Castiel taught Dean how to collect it without getting stung and how to care for the bees. They cooked together, laughed together, Dean told Cas things about movies and music that he probably shouldn’t have, but who was Cas going to tell? They traded places of who got to sleep in the bed every other night. Somewhere along the line Dean started wishing that Castiel would stay in it with him.

One night they were making dinner, Dean trimming meat that looked a little off to him and Castiel chopping vegetables when Dean spoke.

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Why did you leave the village? Really? They all seem to like you.” Castiel sighed.

“If I had stayed, I would have had to have gotten married.”

“And you wanted to be a ladies man, huh? Play the field.”

“No. I-” Castiel stopped and bit his lip. “I have never felt that attraction to women.”

“Oh.” Dean said. Castiel lowered his head.

“I understand if you want to go. I do not want my odd inclinations to tarnish you.”

“No, Cas. I don’t want to go anywhere.” Castiel wouldn’t look at him as he spoke.

“Even if I told you that I hold those attractions for you.”

“Definitely not then.” Castiel looked up. “It’s okay. I feel them for you, too.”

“Oh.” Castiel blushed. Dean grinned. They went back making dinner, silently.

When the soup was in the pot over the fire, Dean and Castiel sat on the bed.

“Have you ever slept with anyone?” Dean asked. Castiel shook his head.

“I left as soon as I realized. I was afraid.”

“You don’t have to be afraid anymore,” Dean said, shifting closer. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Castiel whispered. Dean leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Castiel made a small noise in his throat. Dean leaned back after a moment.

“I would like for you to do that again,” Castiel said. Dean smiled and fulfilled his request.

They kissed until the soup was ready. They smiled at each other as they ate.

“Would you like to share the bed with me?” Castiel asked as Dean was washing up.

“Sure.”

It was a tight fit, but the managed. Castiel pressed against Dean’s chest, tracing the muscles there.

“You’re warm,” He said. “And strong.” Dean kissed his hair and closed his eyes. Castiel followed suit, letting the sound of Dean’s heart lull his to sleep.

This became their new normal, holding each other all night and most of the morning. Dean taught Castiel a lot about intimacy and lust.

The first time that they had sex, Dean thought that they were heading for disaster. Castiel was so scared and nervous that he almost backed out. Then those slender legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him in.

“Just do it,” Castiel said, hiding in Dean’s neck. “I know that you will not hurt me.”

Dean had gone as slow as could, tried to be gentle. Castiel had cried and bit his lip until it bled, but he never told Dean to stop. Dean knew that the first time hurt, but he couldn’t imagine how badly it did with lube to ease the way.

“I’m okay,” Castiel said, when Dean went still at the first tear drop. “It only hurts a little. Keep going.”

The second time was better. The third was awesome. All the times after were mind blowing.

By the time summer rolled around, Dean was head over heels for Castiel. Everything he did had Dean enraptured with him. From talking about bees to making dinner to walking naked, Dean was helplessly in love the man. Castiel was in love with him, too, he told Dean multiple times everyday.

They were making out lazily when it happened. Their dinner was cooking and they had time to kill, so they spent it like they usually did, curled together on their small bed. Castiel was wearing the clothes that Dean had landed in all those months ago. Dean was trying to slip his hand up under the hem to feel his skin.

There was a loud noise outside the door. They broke apart, looking that way. Dean untangled himself and stood.

“Stay here,” He told Castiel. The smaller man nodded. There was a loud knock on the door about the time Dean reached for the knob. He jerked the door open, ready for a fight.

“Sam?”

“Dean!” Dean hugged his brother, laughing in amazement.

Sam was finally here. He could finally go home.

“Dean?” The smile fell from Dean’s face. Sam was here. He was going home. And Castiel was staying here, in his time, where he belonged.

“Cas, this is my brother Sam,” Dean said, turning to face him. “Sam, this is Castiel. I’ve been staying with him since I got here.”

“Hey,” Sam said. Castiel nodded.

“How did you even get here?” Dean asked, after they settled in.

“I found someone who could send me back. Cost me an arm and leg, but it had to be done. We don’t have much time. We have to get back to the house and-”

The door to the cottage slammed shut as Castiel left. Dean sighed and stood.

“Dean, you didn’t,” Sam said. Dean didn’t meet his eyes.

“I’ve been here for a long time, Sam. I’ve been with Cas for a long time. He’s amazing, Sam. I love him.”

“But this isn’t where you belong.”

“I know. That’s why I need to talk to him.”

“Hurry.”

He found Castiel sitting beneath the trees they had spent so much time under during their time together. His face was hidden in his hands.

“Cas,” Dean started. He didn’t know what to say.

“You’re leaving.”

“I have to.”

“No, you don’t,” Castiel looked up at him with tear filled eyes. they slipped out as he spoke, running down his face. “Stay with me. Please, Dean. Don’t leave me all alone again.”

“Cas,” Dean sat with him, hold his hands in his. “This isn’t my time. I don’t belong here.”

“You belong with me.”

“I know. God, Cas, I love you so much. But I have to go home. My brother needs me.”

“I need you. I love you, Dean. I’ll never love anyone else.”

“Don’t say that.” Dean pulled him close. “You’re going to meet someone, Cas. Someone that will make you forget all about me. And you’re going to be so happy. And you’re going to tell me all about it. You’ll write me a letter and send pictures and I’ll get them a hundred years from now.”

“I don’t want anyone else. I don’t want to forget you.”

“Then you won’t.” Dean kissed him lightly. He pulled the amulet Sam gave from his neck and handed it to Castiel. “I’ll always be with you.”

“How do I go on without you?” Castiel whispered, hugging Dean tight.

“The way you went on before me.” Dean kissed his forehead. “Will you come with us?”

“I can’t watch you go,” Castiel said. “Can you at least stay until I fall asleep? I don’t know if I can sleep alone.”

“Of course I can.”

Dean knew that Sam wanted to say something When he laid down with Castiel. Cas white knuckled Dean’s shirt, crying again in earnest. He finally fell asleep a little after eleven o’clock. Dean kissed his forehead as he pulled away.

He wrote down the address and room number of the hotel Sam was staying in, along with the date that Castiel’s future letter should be delivered. He added a personal note that read _I will love you forever, Castiel. Thank you for everything._

He and Sam arrived at the house just before midnight. Sam read a spell off of a note card. Dean blinked and when he opened his eyes, everything had changed.

He let out a choked sob, because he knew that Castiel was gone.

**~*~**

Dean woke up to a loud banging on the hotel room door. Sam was gone to library, so his note said, and wouldn’t be back for a while. He stumbled to the door and yanked it open, ready to lay the cleaning lady out for ignoring the do not disturb sign.

A young man stood there, looking startled.

“What do you want?” Dean asked, hungover and tired.

“Are you Dean Winchester?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m Jason Crowley. I found this letter in my great grandfather’s things, addressed to you and saying to deliver it here today.” Castiel.

“Thank you,” Dean said, taking it from him. “Thank you, so much.”

“Can I ask what it is? It’s kind of the family mystery.”

“It’s a letter,” Dean said. “A letter that’s been waiting a very long time to be delivered. Thanks again.”

“You’re welcome.”

Dean closed the door after they shook hands. He sat at the table and opened the envelope as gently as he could. The first thing he pulled out was him necklace. He put it back on and took out the rest of the contents. A few pictures and the letter.

He wiped his face as he picked up the pictures, tears streaming already because he was gone and this was all that was left.

One was of Castiel as Dean knew him, young and vibrant. He looked sad, even though his smile. The next must have belonged to Crowley, it was of Castiel in a promiscuous position on a bed. He looked happier. More alive. He also looked older. The next was like the first, but Castiel was much older. The last was of an old man that Dean knew was the love of his life.

It shouldn’t hurt this much. Castiel had been gone for a long time. Dead and buried years ago. But to Dean he was still in his thirties, like he had been the night before. He still had years to live. Without Dean beside him.

He picked up the letter, needed to read the words that Castiel wrote to him.

_My dearest Dean,_

_I am writing you this letter on my eighty fifth birthday. I feel that I don’t have much time left and that it should be done now. I wish I knew where to start._

_I could never find peace in my cottage after you left. It was no longer my home, but ours. It felt cold and empty with you there. I left a few months after you did._

_I used the money I had received from years of taking in lost hunters and strangers and bought my way onto a boat to Europe. I met someone there._

_His name was Crowley. He was someone else before, but he changed his name when he moved to London. He was married, as was custom, with a son. We were lovers. He was so handsome, Dean, and he loved me. I loved him, but never as much as I loved you. I loved you so much, I still do. I always will._

_Crowley died a few years ago, so I am alone again. He left most of his possessions and riches, as much as he could, anyway. I will die comfortably._

_I had him buy that old house that you disappeared from. He made it beautiful again. We had many good times there when we were in America._

_I hope that you are well and remain that way. I hope that you will forever remember me and love me as I have loved you. I feel that we will meet again, sometime, somewhere, somehow._

_My Dean, I dream of you every night. I wish I could feel your arms again. Taste your mouth and your skin._

_My hands are beginning to ache. I cannot write anymore. I love you, Dean._

_One last goodbye,_

_ Castiel _


End file.
